Las Dos Caras de una Moneda
by Selena Sorceres
Summary: fanfic SagaXSaori ... entren y lean soy mala dando explicaciones


Hola... este es un fanfic de Saga&Saori, me salí de mis patrones y que me perdonen los fans de la pareja Seiya&Saori pero ese asno con alas me traía harta, me parece ya demasiado bruto como para merecerse a la diosa (aparte de que es posible que le haya puesto la cornamenta con Miho o Shaina)... como sea los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y uno que otro invento mío...

Saga es súperlindo, tiene todo lo que muchas chicas desearían de un hombre, es el típico chico malo que se debate entre el y su maligna conciencia, bueno debe ser que para mi es así porque me fascinan los chicos malos nn...

_Resumen: Después de dos largos años de paz, los Santos de Athena habían logrado una vida mas o menos normal, los dorados seguían protegiendo las doce casas del zodiaco con algunas libertades como las de tener una vida personal aparte, los caballeros de bronce decidieron hacer sus vidas en diferentes lugares del mundo: Seiya estaba en Japón viviendo en la casa de playa con su hermana Seika, Shyriu vive feliz con Shunrei en los antiguos picos de rozan, Shun era un famoso chef en New York, incluso tenia su propio restaurante, Hyoga vivía en Moscú como escritor de poesía trágica, Ikki (de ese no me pregunten)..._

_Pero que puedo decir... de la diosa Athena... alguien que me diga... que paso con Saori Kiddo?_

**Las dos caras de una moneda**

1° Parte: Ohhh! Por que mi deseo!... Songfic: Broken/ Evanescence

Lugar: El Santuario/ Habitación de la diosa

Clima: Tropical

Hora: 5:30 pm.

Se encontraba Saori, sumergida en las aguas de su amplia piscina, tratando de ver si el transparente liquido lograba borrar de su mente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando acepto esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros no sabia lo que hacia, temía el arrepentirse de ello porque ese tiempo en el cual pudo haberse echado para atrás había concluido esa tarde de verano en el cual el calor era un poco sofocante... salio de las aguas dejando ver su hermosa piel desnuda, sin ningún adorno que profanara el cuerpo virgen de la diosa, el agua se escurría y mojaba el liso suelo de mármol y su mojado cabello la hacían ver aun mas deseable, ella de seguro no se sorprendió al ser elegida entre tantas diosas que habitaban en el vasto Olimpo para cargar con esa maldita cruz que ahora, justo ahora le pesaba, y ella no tenia idea que desde ese día esa cruz le iba a pesar aun mas...

Lugar: El Santuario/ Escaleras del Templo de Géminis

Clima: Tropical

Hora: 6:00 pm.

El guardián de la terciaba casa del zodiaco, aquel que vivía atormentado por su maligna conciencia, descansaba del arduo entrenamiento con sus camaradas pero se fue antes de lo previsto para estar solo unos instantes, apartado de todo y de todos, hoy iba a terminar todo para el santo de géminis y sinceramente no quería estar allí para presenciar ese doloroso momento en el cual tendría fecha el día en que la perdería para siempre, en que perdería para siempre a su amada princesa...

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Un leve pero melancólico suspiro se escapo de los labios de Saga, si hacia mucho que llevaba arrastrando ese cruel pero hermoso sentimiento hacia Saori, desde el día que murió en sus brazos y recibió su perdón, creció aun mas cuando volvió a verla después que el volvió nuevamente a la vida por Hades y supuestamente iba por su cabeza, pero en esos días su amor se estaba desbordando, no soportaba ya el no decirle lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía, antes pensaba que era mas que imposible a causa del caballero Pegaso que la mantenía cautivada y razones no le faltaban el siempre la protegía y la cuidaba de todo peligro e incluso una vez llego a ganarse su amor, pero en estos años no había señales de que eso se concretara...

- Que habrá sucedido con el? – se pregunto Saga confundido, con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro – hace mucho que no se le ve por el Santuario...

Pero en ese momento ese asno con alas no era el responsable de que fuera a perder a Saori para siempre, no era un dios que había decidido tomar por mujer a Athena y que para ello no había vuelta atrás y lo peor era que no encontraba la razón por la cual su amada princesa no se negó ante tal proposición, en que habría estado pensando por dios! – se decía Saga para si mismo – porque lo hiciste Saori... porqueeeee! – grito el santo de oro con fuerza dejando ecos por cada rincón del Santuario que vinieron a ser escuchados por la persona menos indicada para estos casos de mal de amor con fiebre de pollo (como dicen aquí en Venezuela).

- Porque que Hermanitoooooo! – dijo la voz de Kanon que se le aventó encima muy juguetonamente – anda Saga dime que te ocurre hermanito querido... por que te saliste del coliseo tan rápido eh! – mientras le hacia un coscorrón en la cabeza alborotándole un poco los cabellos.

Saga se lo logra quitar de encima al meloso e insoportable (no te ofendas Kanon tu también eres lindooo nn) que para su desgracia era su gemelo, es mas tal vez a el debía echarle la culpa por no tener ningún chance con Saori ya que por su culpa le hizo mucho daño – aaaaaaahhhhhh... Kanon porque no te tomaste tu tiempo – se levanta del suelo y se sacude un poco el polvo de la ropa – no me vuelvas a hacer eso me oíste – en tono amenazante o.ó

- Que te ocurre Saga! – se levanta del suelo y se sacude también el polvo – últimamente has estado de muy mal humor hermanito querido o.oU

- De cuando acá tanta simpatía Kanon! – lo mira irónicamente como si presintiese que le fuera a pedir uno de sus tantos favores ñ.ñU – muy bien déjate de hipocresías y dime que demonios quieres que haga por ti --

- Por favor Saga nn – con su acostumbrada cara forzosa de ángel que usaba para convencer a la gente – porque todo tienes que malinterpretarlo hermanito

- Kanon o.ó – sin estar ni un pelo de convencido - -U

- Quiero que me cubras esta noche por favor! – dijo desesperado juntando las palmas de sus manos en forma rogativa con tono suplicante con mirada de borrego a medio morir – hoy voy a verme con Dalia de Escorpión la hermana menor de Milo y tu sabes que a el no le caigo del todo bien n.ñ... por favor hermanito...

- De acuerdo Kanon... – dijo Saga finalmente cediendo a la palabra de su hermano como en veces anteriores – te cubriré esta noche ... Pensando: no puedo creer que este diciendo esto de nuevo - -U

Se le aventa encima con un abrazo medio asfixiante por la felicidad de volver a conseguir con éxito sus propósitos – Graciaaaaaaassssss hermanito queridddooooooooooo... te quiero muchoooooo hermanitooooooo...

- Seh n.ñ – se lo quita de encima – no vuelvas a hacer eso Kanon me oíste

- Como tu digas Saga... no lo volveré a hacer nn (le creemos o.oU)

Saga se aleja del lugar rumbo a la casa de Géminis para darse una bien merecida ducha y arreglarse para la fiesta de compromiso que iba a darse en la casa mayor (así le llamo yo ese sitio n.ñ) aunque realmente lo menos que quería era asistir a ese evento para no torturarse cuando ese desgraciado le pusiera la sortija de compromiso en su dedo y acabara con toda esperanza existente en su corazón (pobrecito mi Saguita TT)...

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore **

Se metió en la ducha, listo para que la fría agua de la noche empapara su cuerpo, al abrir la regadera se estremeció por el contacto del frió liquido con su piel que había estado recibiendo los fuertes rayos del sol mientras entrenaba con sus compañeros, pero últimamente había estado actuando muy extraño desde que se empezaron a escuchar los rumores del nuevo compromiso de Athena con el misterioso dios, claro eso cambio radicalmente su vida y solo logro que su corazón fuera apuñalado nuevamente, era como si usara la misma daga que utilizo para matar a Saori hace quince años para atravesar su pecho como lo hizo ella en el Hades... otro melancólico suspiro se escapo de los labios de Saga mientras dejaba que el agua de la regadera cayera en su cuerpo y lo purificara, aunque sabia que nada podría limpiar la sangre con la cual Saga se mancho las manos un vez... pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia que dios era el responsable de su agonía – pensándolo bien... nunca eh oído mencionar el nombre de ese dios... mm mm quien será ese desgraciado que quiere quitarme a mi princesa grrrr... me hierve la sangre de tan solo imaginármelo a su lado o.ó... mm mm bueno ya tengo motivos para ir a esa fiesta de compromiso... conocer la cara del desgraciado que me la quiere quitar... grrr maldito diossssss! – golpea con su puño la pared del baño dejando la marca de este y un poco de sangre tanto en la pared como en la mano de Saga... pero en ese momento escucha una voz que le es un tanto familiar...

- Saga... Saga...

- Oh no ... tu no otra vez - cubriéndose los oídos con la palma de sus manos – pensé que me había desecho de ti hace mucho

- Jajá jajá... y tu creías que iba a dejarte en paz Saga... recuerda que soy parte de ti... tu lado maligno muajajajajajajaja...

- Para que viniste a atormentarme en el que se convertirá en el día en que yo muera de dolor – dijo malhumorado cerrando la regadera y secándose con la toalla la larga y lisa cabellera azul marino

- Por favor Saga... no seas un estupido... siempre quieres creer que yo solo sirvo para causarle pena a los demás – aparece una imagen de su yo maligno recostado de la pared del baño con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente pero con algo de picardía en sus ojos – mm mm bueno aunque pensándolo bien eso es lo que mejor se hacer y lo que he hecho en veces anteriores mm ... pero eso no importa ahora... – aclara la garganta y con tono algo perversamente alegre dice – Saga yo he venido a ayudarte mi querido compadre... n.n

- A ayudarme o.o – se caga de la madre risa por el comentario y luego se recupera – tu ayudarme a mi... no manches – con tono aun mas serio al igual que su mirada – enserio a que viniste?

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad Saga... digamos que a mi tampoco me conviene que Athena se despose con ese dios...

- Que estas planeando?... que propones?

- Pues yo aun nada Saga pero deberías ir a esa fiesta de compromiso – ahora con tono sem. bromista y menos serio – por favor ni siquiera conoces a tu rival hombre... ve a ese bonche y encontraras lo que necesitas para frustrarles los malignos planes a ese dios... mm mm aunque pensándolo bien los míos eran mas perversos mm mm...

- Olvídalo... no volveré a hacerte caso jamás – se coloca la toalla en la cintura y se dispone a salir poniéndosele en frente y mirándolo con seriedad – me oíste jamáaaaasss!

Lugar: El Santuario/ Habitación de la diosa

Clima: Tropical

Hora: 8:00 p.m.

En su habitación, se encontraba la diosa con su acostumbrado vestido se tirantes blanco, ataviada en algunas prendas lujosas, sentada de un lado de su cama con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras sus lacios cabellos cubrían su rostro y rodeaban su espalda, el viento los hacia mecer un poco, pero por mas que el viento, el agua y las estrellas quisieran borrar su dolor no podían, un dolor que habitaba en su corazón y que con los días iba creciendo e inundando todos los rincones de su ser, seria acaso el dolor de ser una "diosa"... eso no seria una novedad, en secreto de todos maldijo su destino como diosa, eso mas bien parecía un castigo en compensación a lo que sufrían sus caballeros al enfrentarse en las guerras santas, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla pero el viento la removió con rapidez, como para no empañar su rostro en un día tan importante como ese... se escucho un ruido en la puerta que anunciaba que alguien pedía entrar a su cuarto, levanto su rostro y removió lo poco de humedad salada que quedara en su rostro.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away**

**There's so much letf to leam, and no one letf to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

- Adelante...

Entra en la habitación el patriarca Shión – Mi señora ya todos la están esperando – nota algo de tristeza en su rostro – le ocurre algo mi señora?

- No pasa nada Shión pero gracias por preocuparte... mejor no los sigo haciendo esperar

Ambos salen de la habitación, aunque Saori se retrasa un poco al quedarse en el marco de la puerta mirando su cuarto y como si dudara en apagar las luces del mismo, seria como apagar las luces de toda esperanza de que algo cambiara su inexplicable dolor...

- Athena... – Dice Shión sutilmente para sacarla del trance

- Vamos no sigamos haciendo esperar a nadie Shión... – dijo finalmente resignándose a lo que pasaría apagando las luces de su cuarto y las de su corazón...

Lugar: El Santuario/ Habitación de Saga

Clima: Tropical

Hora: 8:03 p.m.

Saga se encontraba boca arriba en su cama mientras la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana de su oscura habitación, Kanon había decidido ir a la fiesta en la casa mayor dejando a su hermano solo en la casa de géminis, quería ir pero sabia que no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo aunque hubiera querido conocer el rostro del miserable que se la iba a quitar... otro amargo suspiro se escapo de los labios de Saga, tal vez el resignarse era la única opción que le quedaba, resignarse a perder el aroma de su cabello, resignarse a perder la suavidad de su piel, resignarse a perder el majestuoso brillo de sus azulados ojos, resignarse a perder el sabor de sus labios... resignarse a perder todo de ella...

- Maldita sea! – se levanta enojado quedando sentado encima de la cama – no puedo creer que la vaya a perder tan fácilmente...

- Creedlo amigo... – dijo la voz de su lado maligno que apareció repentinamente recostado de la pared de su cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón quedando frente a el – si sigues con esa patética actitud si que la vas a perder

- Es inútil... además que va a estarse fijando ella en mi... es decir por tu culpa! – señalando a la conciencia – le hice mucho daño

- Y creedme que me siento culpable de ello y por eso e de ofrecerte mi apoyo y mi ayuda

- Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo... – baja su mirada tristemente – lo mejor será dejarla ir...

- Bueno será lo que tu digas – con tono sarcástico – pero lastima que el sea el que disfrute de todo su ser y tu solo te limites a observar cuando es él el que va a llenarla de hijos y a hacerla sentir mujer – suspira con aun mas sarcasmo – lastima no Saga? – mira que el individuo se ha ido – Saga?... si sabría que lo reconsiderarías – se frota malignamente las manos – ahora es hora de que comience la diversión muajajajajajaja...

Lugar: El Santuario/ Casa mayor

Clima: Tropical

Hora: 8:10 p.m.

Todos se encontraban reunidos es el gran salón de la casa, hablando y charlando entre si los dorados portando las armaduras doradas y ansiosos de conocer al prometido de Saori que al parecer no se hallaba entre ellos... Saga llego a tiempo y al entrar al gran salón sintió que una mano amistosa se posaba en su hombro zurdo...

- Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer no Saga? – dijo Shaka con un tono irónico y feliz de verlo por el lugar – últimamente te has aislado mucho amigo mío

- Shaka... – volteo a verlo con una sonrisa leve – es que últimamente la soledad es lo único que me apetece

-Mm mm bueno en fin cada quien con sus problemas... ven entra a la fiesta que por fin conoceremos al misterioso prometido de Athena...

- El tinieblo como le dicen ahora aquí – dijo la voz de Camus que se les acercaba

- Seh... lo que sea entremos y acabemos con esto de una buena vez – dijo en tono de fastidio

- Al parecer no tenias muchas ganas de venir Saga – dio Shaka con tranquilidad y un poco de ironía

- Algo así – suspira levemente – entremos...

De pronto la música se detuvo y todos guardaron silencio, de un pasillo amplio entraron caminando Shión y Athena, al verlos todos los dorados se inclinaron ante sus presencias, Saga también aunque este levanto un poco la mirada para mirar su rostro y lo que encontró fue una gran melancolía en la mirada de su diosa – mi princesa pero... por que tiene esa cara? – se decía en su mente – que te han hecho mi querida Saori... En eso los pensamientos de Saga son interrumpidos cuando Shión tomo la palabra...

- Como seguro saben todos han sido llamados para anunciar el compromiso formal de la diosa... con el dios de los sueños Morfeo...

- Morfeo... – se dice así mismo Saga – así que es el quien ha osado quitarme a mi Saori...huyyyyy como lo odio... o.ó

De la nada aparece el dios Morfeo tras los dorados, era un joven mucho mas alto que Saori, de cabellos lisos hasta mas allá de la cintura color plateado, su cara era muy angelical y sus ojos color dorado, piel blanca ataviado con túnicas blancas y azules, tras el venían dos caballeros, el sueño y la pesadilla, los mas fieles servidores del dios... Este se acerco lentamente hacia donde se encontraban Shión y Athena teniendo a los dorados a ambos lados, al pasar frente a Saga este no pudo evitar el mirarlo con odio tanto así que Morfeo se detuvo al sentir su cosmos lleno de rabia, claro el fue el único que lo noto además de Athena que dirigió sus ojos a Saga con preocupación, aun así se conservo el silencio y Morfeo siguió su trayectoria hasta llegar a Saori... Morfeo tomo su mano derecha y la beso cortésmente tomando la palabra.

- Athena me complace en verla de nuevo... no tiene idea de cómo añore el verla nuevamente...

- Morfeo... honor tenerlo entre nosotros nuevamente, creo que a es hora de enseriar las cosas...

Morfeo no pudo evitar el disimular una sonrisa, y Saga no pudo evitar el apretar su puño con rabia y odio, esto lo noto Shaka rápidamente que permanecía a su lado, sintió su cosmos lleno de rencor hacia Morfeo, claro el como su mejor amigo sabia lo que el sentía hacia Saori y aunque siempre trato de hacerlo desistir de ese sentimiento fue inútil; el caballero de virgo le hizo una señal con las cejas para que se calmara porque seguramente Athena habría notado su inquieto cosmos y lo menos que querían ahora era causarle problemas...

- Athena... – hace aparecer en su mano una hermosa sortija de compromiso – quieres tener el honor de ser mi esposa... – esbozando una sonrisa.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I dond't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lomesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Lo que quería Saori era desaparecer en ese momento, si lo rechazaba ahora lo mas seguro seria que el dios amenazara la paz de la tierra y ahora lo que menos quería era otra guerra en la cual los santos fueran heridos nuevamente, lo mas conveniente para todos (menos para ella) era aceptar su destino con resignación – Si Morfeo... acepto...

Estas palabras fueron las que destruyeron a Saga en cuestión de instantes, su corazón se hizo polvo y ahora podía sentir con mas agudeza aquella daga atravesarse en su pecho, no quiso seguir viendo, no entendía porque vino, solo para torturarse y ver como la perdía... Saga decidió alejarse no soportaba el seguir viéndolos juntos ya era demasiado para una sola noche, pero cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el recinto escucho la voz que menos imagino...

- Saga espera... – dijo Saori rompiendo el silencio – acaso hay algo que te incomoda? – dijo con gran preocupación

Saga se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz, no era su intención preocuparla... – tonto idiota imbecil... – se decía en su mente para luego contestar abiertamente – no pasa nada... discúlpeme si la incomode yo a usted...

- Así que tu eres Saga de Géminis no? – dijo Morfeo – el caballero de las dos caras... Athena ahora que lo pienso mejor porque no dejas que mis fieles guardianes cuiden de ti mientras yo lo arreglo todo para nuestra boda... pero si no confías en ellos plenamente puedo permitir que Saga también este tan cerca como ellos para mayor seguridad de mi prometida... te parece bien Saga? – dijo sonriente...

Con un puño cerrado lo único que Saga quería era volarle los sesos a ese hablador, pero tubo que contener su ira y resignarse a tener a su lado a su princesa en los últimos días que ella tendría de libertad ya que seguramente después de la boda no volvería a saber de ella...

- Que dices Saga... aceptas o no?

- Por supuesto que si... – dijo con la seriedad y firmeza que lo caracterizaba – todo sea por Athena – dijo mirándola con algo de tristeza que rápidamente Saori logro percatarse...

- Si es así... entonces nos casaremos en una semana aproximadamente... que siga la fiesta...

Como dijo la fiesta siguió su curso y Saga salio de ella inmediatamente, fue al jardín a mirar un poco las estrellas a ver si ellas podrían darle una respuesta, en ese momento vio una estrella fugaz – creo que esta es la parte en la que pido un deseo – dijo irónicamente para si mismo... luego se dijo en su mente – mi deseo seria... lograr entrar aunque sea un poco en su corazón... poder tener la oportunidad de amarla y quererla aunque sea por unos minutos...

Sin darse cuenta de Saori estaba justo tras el escuchando sus hermosas palabras, eso la enterneció mucho e hizo olvidar un poco su tristeza, quería saber que le pasaba, porque su actitud dan desafiante ante Morfeo, en eso Saga percibe el cosmos de Saori y voltea a verla sorprendido...

- A...Athena...

- Discúlpame Saga... solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien... – mirándolo medio sonreída – si quieres estar solo lo entenderé

- Ehhhh aaaaaaahhhhhh noooo espere... yo debo disculparme con usted por mi actitud... se que no fue la mas adecuada – poniéndose muy nervioso y sudando frió

- Saga que ocurre? – en tono preocupado mirándolo con preocupación (valga la redundancia) – acaso hice algo que no te gusto – agacha la cabeza tristemente...

- Noooo... no es eso señorita es mi culpa fui un estupido un idiota... perdóneme si...

Saori no pudo evitar que una de sus lagrimas cayeran al suelo, estaba muy triste, el dolor la carcomía por dentro y ni siquiera sabia porque... el no resistió verla de esa manera – piensa imbecil... por favor no se me ponga así que se me cae la armadura de la pena – se decía en su mente... levanto su rostro con su mano y removió las saladas lagrimas de sus mejillas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos que brillaban como las constelaciones...

- Por favor... no llore mas se lo ruego...

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I dond't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lomesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Ella no apartaba sus ojos de los de Saga, esa mirada que el tenia en sus ojos era algo realmente hipnotizante y se había perdido en ella, un leve sonrojo se asomo a sus mejillas por tenerlo muy cerca... Saga tampoco quitaba sus ojos de ella pero luego bajo su mirada a sus provocantes labios, como añoraba posarse sobre ellos y besarlos con gran pasión pero tubo que contenerse apretando su puño nuevamente y alejarse un poco de ella, su nariz aun conservaba su rico aroma y retomando fuerzas para dirigirle la palabra...

- Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero... por que decidió todo esto?

- Me creerías si te digo que no lo se...

- Como que no lo sabe?... – dijo dudoso – pero que paso con Seiya? ... yo creí que el...

- Saga por favor... no quiero hablar de eso ahora... – dirigiendo su mirada al vasto cielo repleto de estrellas

- Entiendo... y discúlpeme nuevamente...

- Saga puedo hacerte una pregunta?... – sin dejar de mirar las estrellas

- Claro... pregunte lo que quiera... – sin dejar de mirarla a ella

- Quien era esa persona de la cual hablaba en voz alta... debe quererla mucho para hablar de ella así de esa forma

- Puesssss... es alguien queeeee... esss muy importante para mi – tratando de disimular sus nervios

- Le corresponde de la misma manera Saga?

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone**

- No... no me corresponde... de la misma manera...

- Entiendo Saga... – suspira melancólicamente – yo se muy bien lo que es eso sabes...

La mira repentinamente muy sorprendido – yo no sabia eso mi señora... siento el haberle traído malos recuerdos a su mente discúlpeme – agacha la cabeza

- No te preocupes Saga... puedo pedirte algo por favor?

- Lo que desee lo haré... – sube su mirada a sus ojos rápidamente

- No vuelvas a llamarme así... me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre... que me llamaras Saori... – se aleja un poco hacía la salida del jardín – hasta luego Saga... que descanses – se va...

- Hasta luego – con una sonrisa mal disimulada – Saori san...

**You've gone away, You don't feel me anymore**

Hasta aquí llego la primera parte de mi fanfic por favor manden reviews estoy abierta a sugerencias... nn Konnichi Wa ...

**Selena Sorceres **


End file.
